1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressed air equipment and more particularly to an air hose reel for winding up and paying out an air hose having greater than atmospheric pressure.
A compressed air hose is usually considered a necessary part of an automotive service shop in the interest of personnel safety, as well as maximizing the useful light of an air hose. It is desirable for having a reel for winding up the hose in an out-of-the-way and yet readily accessible position. This invention accomplishes this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,820 issued Jan. 17, 1995 to Chandler for Hose Reel Apparatus discloses an inverted U-shape bracket mounted the handle of a portable air compressor which horizontally journals a reel between the legs of the U-shape bracket. The bight portion of the U-shape bracket forms a guide track for guiding a hose when wound on the reel to form multiple layers of juxtaposed convolutions of the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,165 issued Jan. 19, 1982 to Rose, Jr. for Hose Reel Automatic Rake, discloses a hose wound on a reel journaled on a horizontal axis which includes a brake mechanism energized by opening the exit end of the hose so that fluid pressure in the hose also energizes a brake to stop the uncoiling action of the hose from the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,939 issued Feb. 6, 1979 to Chow for Hose Reel Cart, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,215 issued Aug. 27, 1985 to Roman for Portable Winding Device for Flexible Pipe, particularly for cars, caravans, coaches, crafts, balconies and small gardens, are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art. The Chow patent mounts a cylindrical reel on a two-wheel cart manually supported by a handle forming a portable hose reel cart. The Roman patent discloses a fixed casing which rotatably supports a drum around which a hose is manually wound on or payed out from.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents by providing an open framework type reel and support which is simple in operation and ease of construction, and contains a minimum of moving parts which will not easily get out of order and provides a long useful life as an air hose reel.